


The Search

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [23]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Danny, his parents and Ghost Jack Searching for Ghost Danny





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Search

“Mom, Dad I can do this on my own I’ve been in the ghost zone plenty of times,” Danny said as he tried to convince them to stay back at the Fenton Works again. “I mean I’ll have Ghost Dad with me?” He said pointing out the Ghostly Version of Jack that was still hanging around and more than happy to let them perform experiments on him.

“You can forget it Danny we are going with you,” She said as she adjusted the fit on the Specter Deflector. She and Jack both felt that since she still had a ghost seed inside her that it was best to limit the amount of ecto plasmic energy she would absorb. “Just let us get into the Specter Speeder and we’ll follow after you.”

“I can’t believe we are finally doing this Maddie,” Jack said brightly once they were inside and she had to agree. They’d talked about going into the ghost zone so much but they’d never got around to it. The fact her children had been making regular trips into it for ages detracted a bit but it was still exciting. She saw Danny and Ghost Jack fly ahead into it so they followed. She had to admit her first view of the ghost zone was a bit of a let down just chunks of debris floating. “This place is a dump.” Jack said but her attention was focused on Danny.

“Danny what’s the matter?” She asked as she saw him looking around clearly in shock. She heard Ghost Jack repeating what the real Jack had said but Danny didn’t seem to be listening. “Danny is something wrong?”

“It shouldn’t be like this everything’s wrecked.” He said sounding upset. “There was a stone walk way right here that led to the ghost portal.” He then looked up at the same time as ghost Jack. “There’s a ghost coming get ready in case its not friendly.”

“Oh its you I thought it was Ghost Danny,” A green version of Danielle said as she lowered down. “So Ghost Jack finally popped that’s good if he wants to see the town I’ll give him a tour of what’s left of it.”

“What happened here?” Danny asked looking around. “And Ghost Danny is why we are here the ghost seed that came out of me threw him into the ghost zone in a Fenton Thermos.” She looked over at Jack who had his fingers on the weapons trigger. He was as nervous as she was seeing their son talking to a ghost.

“Someone blew up the satellite that Mr. X was using to keep your rogues gallery contained and it did all this.” The green ghost girl said. “If Ghost Danny is in the thermos can’t that thing find him?” She pointed at them.

“I’ll check the scanners,” She said before Danny could ask and started searching. She’d completely forgotten why they’d come here. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it could detect the thermos. “I’m amazed but I’ve got it just follow us.” She looked at Jack who nodded and they took off in the direction indicated by the scanners. She was suddenly anxious to get this over with and get back to their world.

The destruction got worse as they headed forward and came to a small damaged island chunck where the thermos was visible. She watched Danny fly down to it and then frown. “Its empty and cracked so either he’s already free and out there somewhere or the explosion....” He didn’t finish as he looked around. “Were any ghost killed in the explosion?” He was asking the green ghost girl again.

“Some but most were just knocked for a loop and some of those came back different,” the ghost girl said. “Ghost Kwan for instance is now calling himself the Sport Master and is more like the other ghost obsessed with one thing.” The ghost girl said sadly. “He’s hoarding sports equipment and keeps talking about going back to the real world to become an NFL star with his ghost powers.” The green ghost girl looked grim. “When we lost the town it seems some of us lost our grip on who we were modeled on.”

She was making mental notes to add to her new theories on identity being connected to form for the ghosts. “Why don’t you guys head back to the human world and I’ll keep a look out for Ghost Danny here if I see him I’ll let you know.” She said and then looked over at Ghost Jack. “You can come help me if you want?”

“I was really hoping to wait for ghost Maddie before I came here to the ghost zone,” Ghost Jack said cheerfully. “But it looks like you could really use some help here so I’ll stay for a while.” She was glad because two Jacks was pushing it a bit. “Just send Ghost Maddie to me as soon as she appears.”

Danny looked reluctant but a glance at them and he was flying back toward the gate. “Mom how are we going to tell Jazz and Sam about this.” He sounded tired. “I think he’d have come back by now if could.” She privately agreed unless he’d been changed like that other ghost has been.

“Don’t worry Danny I’m great at giving bad news I’ll handle it.” Jack said and she immediately made plans to distract him when they arrived there was no way she was letting him break this news to the girls.

“Really Dad I should handle it,” Danny said clearly thinking along the same lines. Her husband had many wonderful qualities but tact wasn’t one of them. “Besides you and mom should make sure Mom hasn’t absorbed too much spectral energy.” She was both impressed and disturbed at how quickly he managed to redirect Jack’s focus. She realized he’d been doing it for a while now and that wasn’t a comforting thought.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
